


Talking In The Night

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x22, After the Wedding, Cuddling, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: Malec cuddling and talking after getting married.





	Talking In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> 3X20 killed me. I am deceased.

It was almost midnight and Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane were just now heading to bed. They had just gotten married only a few hours prior and were worn out from all the events that had played out during the day. As they both walked into Alec's room, they started taking off their suits from the wedding. As Alec kept only sweat pants on, Magnus grabbed Alec's black tank top, which he had "claimed" as his now, and threw it on with a pair of sweats. 

As they climbed into bed, Alec laid on his back while Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest. 

"I didn't know that getting married could take so much energy out of you." Alec said as he pulled the blanket over him and Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled and grabbed one of Alec's hands, fiddling with his wedding ring. "But it was worth it." 

Magnus felt Alec smile as his arms tightened around him. 

"We really got married, didn't we?" Alec asked, obviously knowing the answer but he was still in a bit of shock that it actually happened. 

Magnus looked up at Alec in the darkness, only seeing a bit of his face from the moonlight that was shining in through the windows. 

"Yeah. We did." Alec took the opportunity to press a kiss to Magnus' lips. 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus' cheek, Magnus leaning into the touch. "You have no idea how much I love you." Alec said. 

Magnus grinned widely and took Alec's hand from his cheek and intertwined their fingers so you could see their rings. "I think I have an idea."

Alec smiled as he placed a kiss to Magnus' forehead and pulled him closer, running his fingers up and down his back. 

Magnus nuzzled his face into the crook of Alec's neck and placed a small kiss to the exposed skin. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. 

"I love you, Alexander." 

"I love you too, Magnus." 

"Goodnight Darling."

"Night Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
